


I'll stand by you

by MegsSullivan



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsSullivan/pseuds/MegsSullivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevi storie che raccontano l'amore tra Hayley e Elijah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non lasciarmi andare

**_1\. NON LASCIARMI ANDARE_ **

Non pretendo di essere l’unica nella tua vita né tanto meno la prima nella tua mente. L’ho imparato e l’ho accettato dal momento in cui ho capito che quello che sentivo nei tuoi confronti non era semplice riconoscenza per la protezione che mi avevi promesso, ma un legame che stava diventando sempre più solido, più profondo, più intenso…  
Ho tutto un mondo con cui dover competere, il tuo mondo… mille anni della tua famiglia, mille anni di persone che hanno attraversato il tuo cammino e ti hanno reso l’uomo che sei. Mille anni in cui io non esistevo ancora e invece tu respiravi, amavi, soffrivi…  
Le donne che hai amato. Mi sono sentita annientare quando ti ho sentito parlare dell’amore… come se io non contassi abbastanza, come se pur essendo palpitante di vita e di passione e guardandoti negli occhi non riuscissi ad afferrare un briciolo di emozione per me nella tua mente, nel tuo cuore. Come se fosse il tuo passato a vincere ancora, a schiacciarmi…  
Mi lascerai andare? Lascerai che il sentimento muoia in me, lacerandomi ancora una volta? Sono viva e sono qui, di nessuno mi è mai importato quanto di te… e lo dico senza girare troppo intorno alle parole, senza mezzi termini, senza aspettarmi la favola.  
Perché la mia vita non è una favola, non lo è mai stata. Perché io non ho mai creduto nelle favole, la situazione in cui mi trovo ora ne è la testimonianza.  
Non ho mai sognato il grande amore, il principe azzurro e tutto ciò che sognano le adolescenti. Non sono mai stata adolescente, in effetti… Non perché non volessi, ma perché non potevo permettermelo. Chi avrebbe pensato a me se non io stessa?  
Da te ho imparato cosa significa avere una famiglia, avere una casa… e desiderare farne parte, soprattutto… da te ho imparato la tenerezza, la fiducia… la consapevolezza di avere qualcuno che si occupa di me, che tiene abbastanza a me da assicurarsi che non mi capiti nulla di male.  
E ho incominciato a provarle anche io… la necessità di proteggerti, di difenderti, di fare in modo che nessuno ti ferisse. Ho agito anche contro la mia volontà perché non ti fosse fatto alcun male.  
Alla fine ti ho ferito io invece, rompendo la tua promessa e perdendoti un po’… perché capisco che ogni volta che si ferisce qualcuno lo si perde un po’… e io ti ho perso. E non so se troverai mai in te la forza, la volontà di perdonarmi.  
So solo che mi sento andare a fondo senza te, è come se annegassi e non riuscissi a risalire in superficie per respirare… solo un po’ d’aria che mi permetta di sopravvivere…  
Rendimi la parte di te che ho perduto, lascia che io respiri di nuovo… Scegli me perché io sceglierei te su tutto e su tutti. E non solo per riconoscenza, ma perché in te ho trovato la parte che mi mancava, il completamento che ho sempre cercato quando vagavo per il mondo alla ricerca della mia famiglia perduta.  
Casa, comprensione, rispetto, amore. Questo sei per me e se tu me lo permetterai io vorrei esserlo per te. Per cui ti imploro… scegli me, Elijah, non lasciarmi andare. E per una volta nella tua lunga vita, scegli anche te stesso!


	2. 2. Speranza e Desiderio

**_2\. SPERANZA E DESIDERIO_ **   


[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=20i5xx)

 

  
      Lei aveva un’espressione dolce e pulita. Non era più un’adolescente, ma sembrava una bambina. Almeno quando dormiva. Non aveva ancora visto i suoi occhi.  
      Elijah osservava la ragazza profondamente addormentata. Una ciocca di capelli castani le ricadeva sugli occhi. Era tentato di avvicinarsi per poterla guardare meglio, ma si mantenne al suo posto, fermo sulla porta appena socchiusa. Pochi centimetri da cui lui poteva spiare un mondo. Il mondo di quella giovane licantropa, all’apparenza così fragile, così indifesa.  
      Mosse un passo oltre la soglia, ma venne trattenuto per il braccio. Si voltò e vide la strega scuotere la testa, con cenno di disapprovazione. Elijah incontrò il suo sguardo e annuì. Poi tornò a fissare la ragazza, che intanto aveva iniziato a muoversi nel sonno.  
      L’accordo con le streghe non era una delle azioni di cui andava più fiero. Però non aveva scelta. Mai avrebbe pensato che una cosa del genere potesse accadere. Ma forse era l’unica speranza per lui. Per loro. Per tutti.  
      Hayley aprì gli occhi di colpo e fissò il soffitto. Impiegò qualche istante per rievocare gli eventi della giornata. New Orleans, il cimitero deserto, il mancato appuntamento. E poi? Si tirò su di colpo facendo forza sui gomiti. Dove si trovava? Chi l’aveva trascinata lì? E soprattutto… perché?  
      Non aveva importanza. Anzi, forse l’aveva. Ma aveva ancora più importanza andarsene da lì, immediatamente!  
       Hayley si alzò dal letto e sentì la testa girarle. La vista le si annebbiò e fu costretta a trattenersi al bordo, aggrappandosi al lenzuolo per non cadere a terra. Che cosa diavolo le avevano fatto? L’avevano drogata? Sentì un brivido freddo percorrerle tutto il corpo e la nausea attanagliarla alla bocca dello stomaco. Si premette entrambe le mani sull’addome e sospirò dolorosamente. Qualsiasi cosa le avessero dato le aveva fatto veramente male!  
      In ogni caso non poteva restare, doveva andarsene, scappare da lì. Lanciò un’occhiata alla finestra e si accorse che non c’erano ostacoli o barriere. Eccola, la sua via di fuga. Non fece in tempo a completare il pensiero, che una donna dall’aria dimessa e i capelli legati in un nastro arancione le si presentò davanti. Hayley la guardò e corrugò la fronte.  
      «Perché sono qui?» chiese con voce cupa, mantenendo lo sguardo irritato.  
      «Sei qui per il tuo bene, Hayley» rispose la donna con eccessiva calma, scandendo le parole. «Perché è la cosa giusta per te, nel tuo stato.»  
      «Nel mio stato» Hayley fece due passi verso la finestra, voleva per lo meno tentare di capire dove si trovasse. «Quale stato?»  
      «Non importa che tu lo sappia ora» la donna si voltò di tre quarti verso di lei. «Lo capirai presto. Comunque, io sono Sabine.»  
      «Mmmh…» Hayley si strinse nelle spalle, non le importavano i dettagli. Voleva sapere dove si trovava e cosa volevano da lei. Se la donna lavorava per qualcuno, come sospettava, o agiva per conto suo. E se il motivo con cui l’avevano attratta lì, informazioni sulla sua famiglia, fosse tutta una bugia, come ormai sembrava evidente. «Che cosa vuoi da me, Sabine?»  
      «Che riposi tranquilla, per il momento» la donna le indicò il letto, con un gesto lento.   
      «Credo di avere già riposato abbastanza» Hayley stava iniziando ad avere paura. Quella situazione non le piaceva affatto. E oltretutto le stava girando la testa. Per non cadere a terra fu costretta a fare alcuni passi indietro e ad appoggiarsi nuovamente al letto. «Io sono stata attirata a New Orleans per avere informazioni sulla mia famiglia. Avevo appuntamento con una certa Anne Marie, al cimitero. Però…» Hayley si rese conto che forse non avrebbe dovuto parlarne con un’estranea, ma non era riuscita a trattenersi. Non parlava mai con nessuno, non riceveva mai l’aiuto di nessuno. Tutto ciò che aveva era solo se stessa. Le si annebbiò la vista e non riuscì a proseguire.  
      Sabine l’adagiò sul letto con cautela. Hayley riuscì solo a pensare che non voleva avere così paura. Non voleva essere debole. Non poteva assolutamente permetterselo. Poi si rannicchiò su se stessa e ripiombò in un sonno profondo, senza sogni.  
      Elijah aprì la porta ed entrò. Sabine lo guardò con fermezza per un istante, poi lo oltrepassò e uscì. Elijah comprese il significato di quello sguardo, strinse i pugni per placare la tensione. La ragazza apparteneva a loro, per il momento, alla congrega di streghe di New Orleans. E lui non poteva farci niente. Solo cercare di rispettare il patto. In cambio avrebbe avuto lei. Socchiuse gli occhi scuri per qualche secondo, poi li riaprì e si soffermò sul volto della ragazza. Il suo corpo così rannicchiato sembrava ancora più indifeso, tenero. Fu tentato di avvicinarsi ancora di qualche altro passo, ma rimase ai piedi del letto. Lottò contro la sensazione che stava provando. Il timore che se si fosse avvicinato ancora di più avrebbe desiderato toccarla, sfiorarle il viso o anche solo i capelli. Ed Elijah Mikaelson non era certo di essere in grado di resistere a quella tentazione.  
      Era solo una ragazza comune, come tante. Ne aveva conosciute nel corso della sua lunga esistenza di più belle, di più provocanti, di più raffinate. Ma era lei. Colei che stava risvegliando nel suo petto quell’istinto primordiale di protezione, di tenerezza. Elijah era sempre stato in grado di definire i propri sentimenti nei confronti delle persone, fossero la sua famiglia, le donne che aveva incontrato, i nemici contro cui aveva combattuto.  
      Per Hayley non era in grado di trovare una definizione, non la sapeva inquadrare. Forse perché portava con sé una speranza? O un elemento di novità? O forse perché la sentiva così sola, così persa, così disperatamente determinata a essere forte e autosufficiente.  
      Si ritrovò a desiderare che lei si svegliasse e incrociasse il suo sguardo. Voleva la sensazione dei suoi occhi posati su di lui. Voleva studiarne l’espressione e le sfumature. Voleva che quel momento gli appartenesse totalmente. E non sapeva spiegarsi perché.  
      Elijah abbassò il viso e sospirò. Meglio andarsene, meglio allontanarsi da lì, almeno per ora. Quando rialzò lo sguardo comprese che il suo desiderio era stato esaudito. Hayley aveva aperto gli occhi e lo stava guardando.  
   
   
   
 _(OS è tratta dalla long "Come in uno specchio")_

 


End file.
